


I'll See You Soon

by larrysupportgroup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Heroin, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Love, Please Don't Hate Me, Top Harry, Triggers, made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysupportgroup/pseuds/larrysupportgroup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is addicted to Heroin and there's nothing Harry can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me and I had to write it. I'm sorry.  
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about drugs or anything like that so sorry if this is inaccurate.  
> 

 

**1975**

 

Louis walks down the dark alleys.  His gray hood hides the sunken planes of his face.  His black Vans step through puddles, not caring if they get ruined because this will probably be the last time he wears them. Even though it's May, the chilly air of the night rests in his bones.  The bones that anyone can clearly see if Louis were to take off his jumper.  They would be even more prominent if he were to take off his shirt.  Louis pushes his hands deeper into his pockets as he gets closer to his destination.  He reaches the dumpster he is meant to be at and nods his head at the woman standing there, waiting for him.

 

"Hey, Lou." Eleanor says as she strolls away from the shadows and towards the skeletal man.  Louis nods his head, his trembling hands pulling down his hood to reveal his sunken cheeks and the purple bags resting beneath eyelashes.  "Is this the last time?" She asks quietly.  He nods again and meets her eyes.  She pulls a small bag out of her pocket.  She reaches it out for Louis to take and he does.  He pulls a wad of notes from his jeans and tries to give it to her, but Eleanor slaps it away. "On me. It was nice doing business with you, Lou. I'll miss you." She gives him a watery smile before turning around and walking into the black of night. "Bye, El."

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Louis gets back to his flat. He toes out of this shoes and sets them by the door. His socked feet drag across the carpet and to his small bathroom. The quiet snores coming from his bedroom assure him that he still has time. He locks the bathroom door behind him and goes to sit on the toilet lid. He pulls a small box from underneath the sink and takes out the things he needs. Taking the small bag out of his pocket, he opens it and pours it's content on the silver spoon. It takes his shaking hands a few times to coax a flame from his lighter, but he soon does and places the flickering heat under the spoon. He watches as the white powder turns to a brown liquid. When he's sure it's done, he fills a syringe with the liquid. He puts all of the stuff back in the box and leaves the syringe on the counter of the sink. He can't help but think that he just has a few more minutes. He just has a few more things he has to do and then he can go. He silently slinks into his room and find a piece of paper and a pen. He leaves the room and goes to sit at the kitchen table. He stares at the blank piece of paper for a few minutes before hunching over it and scribbling out all of his thoughts. All of his apologies. All of his goodbyes.

 

He folds the paper in half when he's finished and addresses it to the boy sleeping in his bed. He flicks off the lights in the kitchen and goes back to his bedroom. He strips off all of his clothes and climbs into the bed, straddling the sleeping boy. The boy groans and tries to push Louis off but he stays put. "Lou," he drawls "what're you doing?" Louis kisses his neck a few times before kissing his lips. "Want you, Haz. Want you to make love to me." He whines as he ruts against the sleepy eyed boy. Harry props himself up on his elbows to see the Louis' face clearly. He sees something in his eyes. Something he's never seen before. It makes him feel sad and that he should do whatever Louis requests because they don't have much time. But they do have time, he thinks. They have all the time in the world. Harry meets the older boy's lips and kisses him back fiercely. He flips them over and grounds down against him. "'M gonna take care of you, babe. Gonna make you feel so good. I love you so much. Wanna show you." He opens Louis up with his fingers as he whispers sweet nothings in his protruding hip bone. He watches as his digits slip in and out of the small boy, making him arch his back off the bed. Harry adds a third finger easily and scissors them, not wanting to hurt his precious boy in any way. When Louis is begging for him to get on with it, he covers his throbbing cock with lube and lines himself up with his puckered hole. He pushes in slowly, relishing in the heat surrounding him. He kisses everywhere on Louis' face when he bottoms out. The small boy wraps his legs around Harry's hips and winds his hands around his neck. "You can move." He says quietly. Harry nods and pulls out slowly, loving the way Louis' wall feel around his length. He pushes back in a big roughly, making them moan at the sound of skin slapping skin. He sets a rhythm as thrusts into his boyfriend, getting deeper each time. When he hits his prostate Louis clenches, letting him know that's the spot as moans loudly into Harry's neck. Harry nods and pulls out quickly before pounding back in to the boy, hitting the same spot. He does this repeatedly until they are both covered in sweat and Louis is practically screaming that he's 'so fucking close'. Harry lifts the feather light boy so that they are chest and thrust into him deeper than before, prodding at the bundle deep inside of him and making him cum over both of their chests. Harry continues thrusting, feeling the familiar coil deep in his stomach. Louis claws at his and sucks on his sweet spot, knowing it drives him crazy. "Cum for me baby. Fill me up." Those words drive Harry to the edge. His orgasm crashes down on him as his heat spurts into Louis. They both groan and Louis grinds his hips down. "Ugh, you fill me up so good, babe. So, so good.". Harry collapses on top of the older boy, breathing heavily. He pulls out, sadly, and grabs some tissues to clean them both up. He throws the soiled tissues in the bin before lying back down and pulling Louis to him. He stares at the way Louis' skin shines in the moonlight, not missing how sickly he looks. Sickly, yet beautiful. So goddamn beautiful. "I love you so much Louis." He whispers in the crook where his shoulder and neck meet. "I love you so much and there is no one else that I want. You're the only person I could ever possibly love." He whispers. Louis turns around in his hold so they are face to face. "I love you too, Harry. More than you can even imagine.". He connects their lips. They don't use tongue or anything, they don't need to, because, as Harry thinks, they have all the time in the world. Louis knows better though. He rests his head in his Harry's neck and waits for him to fall asleep.

 

It doesn't take long for Louis to hear, and feel, the soft snores coming from Harry. He waits a few more minutes to make sure he's asleep before slipping out of the bed. He pulls on a pair of joggers. He quickly retrieves the note from the kitchen and places it on the bedside table before turning to leave. He stops at the doorway of the room, admiring the beautiful creature he has been so happy to call his. But not for long. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's for the best. I love you. Forever." He leaves the room and goes across the hall to bathroom. He locks the door as he closes it behind him. He looks at himself in the mirror. So disgusted with what he sees. Just like every other day. He grabs the syringe from the toilet lid and sits down. He can't help but think, 'This is it. It's finally time.'. He sends a silent plea to God, to take care of Harry and their friends, and to make sure that they see each other again. He raises the syringe to his arm. He takes a deep breath and presses the needle to his skin, slipping in easily. It usually takes 500mg for someone to overdose. Louis had 1000, just to make sure. He pushed the bottom of the syringe up until it couldn't go any further and it was empty. He felt it immediately. His heart rate quickening and his hands began to shake even more. He knew he'd done it. Black started surrounding his vision and he smiled. Welcoming death. "I love you, Harry. Forever."

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Harry woke up to a cold bed, which made him frown. He squints his eyes at the streaming sunlight. He looks around to see Louis nowhere. He flips over to get out of bed and a flash of white grabs his attention. A piece of paper that says 'Harry' on the front in his boyfriend's easily recognizable chicken scrawl. The overwhelming need to use the bathroom overrides his curiosity, and he sprints out of his room to the bathroom. He slams into the door, realizing that it's locked. He knocks on the door. "Lou? Babe, you in there?" Harry's a bit confused when he doesn't get a response and he remembers that Louis never locks doors. He reaches up to the top of the door frame, sliding his hand across until he finds the key. He puts the key in the lock and then turns it, hearing a click. He opens the door.

 

It takes Harry a while to grasp what he sees. His boyfriend, his abnormally still boyfriend, is slumped over on the toilet seat. Harry chuckles thinking that he fell asleep in the bathroom. He goes over to the boy and shakes his shoulder. He doesn't move. "Louis. Get up." Harry says as he shakes his shoulder again a bit harder. He hears a 'clink' a something drops from his hand. Harry's heart skips. "Louis?" He lifts the boy's head up and gasps. His eyes immediately fill with tears as he sees how unbelievably pale he is and how cold his skin in. Harry stops breathing. "No. No! NO! Louis please! Please, baby, please. Come back to me, Lou. You can't leave me here. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED, LOU!" Harry screams as he holds the lifeless boy in his lap. His whole body shakes as he sobs loudly. There's a knock on the front door before someone is coming in. Harry doesn't notice. How can he possibly notice when...when....

 

"Harry? Are you okay? I heard some- Oh my God." Liam stops in the doorway. His heart breaks at the scene playing in his friend's bathroom. Harry holding his boyfriend's lifeless body in his arms as he sits on the white tiles and cries and cries and cries. Liam slowly walks toward Harry. "Wh-what happened, Harry?" He sees Louis' white face over Harry's shoulder and covers his mouth. "Is he- is he d-dead?" Harry meets Liam's eyes and nods. He doesn't know how to react. He tries to stay strong for Harry and cries silently as he calls the police who say that there will be an ambulance there in 5 minutes. Until then, Liam sits next to Harry and lets him stain his shirt with tears.

 

When the ambulance gets there Liam gets up to tell them all he knows about what happened, which isn't hard to guess from the syringe on the floor and Louis' previous struggles with Heroin. The paramedics have to literally drag Harry away from Louis and Niall, Zayn, and Ed, who had gotten there a little after the EMTs, pull him into their arms and out of the building. Harry isn't crying anymore. He just stares straight ahead. Barely ever moving and only blinking when his eyes become unbearably dry. He doesn't ask to ride to the hospital. He knows it's over. Louis is dead.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"I just want to thank you all for coming. It would- it means so much Louis that you guys are here. Now, Louis' boyfriend is going to say a few words. Harry hugs Jay as he passes her. "You are so strong." He whispers in her ear. Jay kisses his cheek. Harry reaches the podium and sets his papers down. "Hi everyone. I've never really done this before, but um..." he clears his throat. "Louis was an amazing person. He's the best thing that happened to me and his memory is burned into my mind, my skin even. He's my world. He always will be. Louis loved everyone. He rarely ever didn't like a person. And if he did, well boy, they would now." He chuckles. "Louis and I were together for five years. Five years. I woke up to his beautiful face for five years. The best five years I've ever had. I'm not going to go in to detail about how Louis was because you all know. You all know how funny, sweet, caring, sassy, and rambunctious Louis was. That's why we're all here. Because he made our lives brighter. He was our sun. And you know what? The sun shines forever. Lou's last words to me were 'I love you too, Harry. More than you can even imagine.' I'd like to think that that still applies. Even though he's not here with me physically, he'll always be watching over me. And he'll love me forever. And if our roles were switched, I would do the exact same thing. Forever, Lou. You promised.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

_Dear Harry, I'm sorry babe. I'm sorry that this had to happen. But you have to know that it was only a matter of time. I'm sorry that you're probably the one to find me. I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. But know that I'm in a better place and I'm always watching over you. Still madly in love with you. Forever. Tell the lads that I love them and that there are no better set of blokes I'd rather spend my life with. You guys can mourn over me, (you better!) but not for long. You still have lives to live. I love you Harry. I've never loved anyone more and I never will. I promise. Take care of yourself. You better look good when you come see me in Heaven. Take as much time as you need though. I'll see you soon._

_Love, Louis xx_

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

**2010**

 

Harry grabs his phone and puts it in his pocket before leaving his room. All of the guys are supposed to be on the main stage at 8 for an introduction to X-Factor Bootcamp. He's so excited that he leaves his room at 7:40. He stops at the main bathroom to calm down his nerves at bit. He goes in a stall and releases himself. After zipping up his pants and exiting the stall he goes to the sink to wash off his hands and splash some water on his face. He shuts of the taps and grabs some paper towels. He dries his hands and face, hearing a stall door open behind him. He turns around and runs straight into someone. "Oops." He says as meets a pair of cerulean eyes. Louis chuckles and swipes his fringe from his forehead. "Hi."


End file.
